the wine's daughter and the darkness mistress
by the-two-girls-fanfiction-house
Summary: Zoe was a normal,key word:was.One day when going home she finds her adoption papers that she didn't even new existed!Further more she is abducted into the world of myths and joins camp half blood.She later learns of her parents and wins a heart! nico/oc
1. Chapter 1 I'm adopted!

** Author note**: yes, this is a Nico pairing. My characters will come to camp half blood round the time that Percy and the rest of the crew are gone and they stumble upon Nico and Bianca. So I'm not going to just jump in but rest assure their will be romance. I will try the best to write along with the book though. Anyways please be nice with reviews this is my second story and in my first one I had a partner so this is my real first alone one! :) anyways thanks for reading this review and tell me what you think!

-_**Athena**_ (I'm the person that writes Athena's prospective in "love me deadly" the fanfiction I'm doing with a partner)

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights in California. Dawn was at it's peck but the sunlight had not touch the land quit yet. A baby wrapped in purple and green cloth was placed on the doorsteps as a mother wept. Tear drops of the ladies' tear fell onto her sleeping child's face. Her red hair was blown into her face while her tears had caused them to stick onto her face. her long pointy fingers brushed softly against the child's soft and angelic face.<p>

For the women had cried and whispered "Zoë", in her arms slept the child unaware of her mothers soft and salty tears. Placing her child on the door step was the hardest the mother ever had to do. Idea's of her child smiling and laughing while calling to another women "mother!" rang in her head causing her to cry harder. This house had seemed like an appropriate place to leave her and her lovers child for she had seen the man and women, who lived here.

They seemed kind and understanding and perfect enough to care for her child. Wind became warmer and she had come to the understanding that soon she would have to leave. How she wished she could wake her child and see her face, those hazel eyes bright and full of life! but she did not dare and awaken her child. She did not want her child to witness her own abandonment even though it was unwillingly nor wanted either. Zoë had grabbed her fingers, even in sleep she understood that her mother would leave her. When she had spoken of the child to her lover he was happy at the same time dismayed for both wanted the child and could not.

Knowing her lover he was not use to not getting what he wanted and took the idea of leaving their child rather harshly but in time agreed for it was in the Childs best appeal not to be raised by them. She deserved a nice life and a safe environment to grow up in to never live in fear of a beast trying to slay her or the anger rage of the gods. Zoë was far to innocent to see such harsh things yet. far to innocent. She could not take such a thing from her child, one yet that had not even come close to understanding the sadness and the evil in the world. She untwined her Childs hand from her finger and taking in a sharp breath she turned around new tears glistening in her eyes. She never looked back. She never stopped weeping for her child.

* * *

><p>Inside the cozy home slept a wife and her husband in a queen size blue covered bed. Helen ,the wife, opened her eyes welcomed with the bright lights of the sun. She turned around nuzzling her face into her husband's chest just not so happy to be greeted with the morning sun. Of course when she heard a slight cry of a child near by her eyes snapped. She tumbled out of bed pushing her lazy husband out. Scott was being pushed out of the bed by his mad women of a wife, Helen, and it happened why to early for his liking.<p>

Scott groaned annoyed "Helen I'm still tired" he said lazily. Helen rolled her eyes at her lazy husband "fine Scott stay in bed sweetie remember you have night shift toning" she said as she grabbed her early morning rob. Scott huffed "don't remind me Helen …I have such suckish boss" he answered mumbling the last part causing his wife to giggle lightly. Helen thought her to be paranoid as she rushed out from the kitchen to reach the front door. But she soon changed her mind when she realized the cry was becoming louder with each step, she carefully opened the door and fell down screaming when she saw what she had. A baby was left crying and laying on her step.

It was covered in a cloth of purple and green. Helen's motherly instinct came into play and she quickly picked up the child trying to sooth it. She rubbed the Childs hair and the child leaned into her touch. Helen cried franticly for her husband while running into their room. Scott fell off the bed with a 'thud!' when Helen came screaming into their room. He rubbed his eyes "Helen why-" he stopped talking when he saw the child in his wife's hand.

His eyes grew as big as a saucer "when did that happen! When did you give birth! I never even saw you get fat! I thought you couldn't have kids!" he cried shock pointing to the child, that looked at him with curiosity. Helen flicked him in the forehead "I never gave birth Scott! and I most certainly was never fat! I found the child laying on our door step!" Helen answered sitting on the bed. All the while the child giggled with all the chaos between the two adults, they turned to the child raiding their eyebrow. They both smiled as the baby grabbed onto both of their fingers "what do we do with her Scott?" Helen asked looking into the Childs lively Hazel eyes.

Scott shook his head looking at the child with his soft brown eyes "how do you know it's a girl Helen" he asked trying to get rid of the chaos in the conversation. Helen smiled a" well I guess I'll find out" she answered unwrapping the child from the material only to be welcomed with note. Helen clapped happily "yep, it's a girl" she answered happily. Scott looked at the note skeptically and picked it up "I leave my child in your care keep my baby safe. Her name is Zoë I ask that you please leave her with that her all the love I wish I could and perhaps later we will meet and I cant thank your properly. Sincerely 'A'" Scott answered out loud reading the letter.

Helen played with the child "what are we going to do?" Helen said smiling at the gurgling child. Scott smiled at his wife "well, Helen you can't conceive and child and we talked about adoption. Suddenly this child ends up at our door? I believe fate wanted us to have the child you already seem attached to it and I would love a little girl, why not adopt her?" he asked looking at the child.

Helen nodded tears in her eyes "do you want me to be your mother" Helen asked the child while Scott answered after "and me your father?" he asked. The baby smiled and laughed grabbing hold of their hands "well, Scott it looks like your going to be a father" Helen said happily hugging the child in her arms. Scott nodded "and you a mother Helen" Scott said lovingly; Helen nodded crying with joy "a child Scott a perfect child" she mumbled .

Scott and Helen had indeed adopted the child and in the mothers wish's named it Zoë. Zoë was given the name Zoë Rose Quincy being the pride and joy of the MR. and Ms. Quincy.

* * *

><p><span>13 years later <span>

That same baby now was a growing 13 girl in Richmont middle school and Zoë could barley keep her eyes opened as she starred at the board. Her teacher were so boring she enjoyed it better when her parents explained things. She kept her Hazel eyes and her skin grew tan. Long eye lashes and full lips rested on her face as her hair grew long and rich red/gold hair hung from her head. She wore a long flowing colorful shirt that was long enough to reach her knee's and skinny black she had Dyslexia and ADHD realizing that it was not the best combination of medical issues that a child could have especially when she was in class. But today Zoë was completely out of it she had stayed up to late once again, she was about to fall asleep when her teacher whacked her ruler against her table.

Zoë's eyes snapped open and cringed, everyone was starring at her. She looked up in terror to see her old teacher Ms. Beetles starring at her in rage while her other lazy eye to the right wondered in other directions. she bit her lip "Zoë since you know enough about this to fall asleep in class please do question eight on the board" sneered at the terror struck child. Zoë held her desk in a death grip turning white she nearly fell over as she got up to the board only to have the numbers move all over the place.

She couldn't read a thing! She starred at the board mortified, which only pleased more. She wanted to cry realizing all her other class mates tapped the desk impatiently waiting for her to answer the question. Starring a child in her class cried "give the marker to someone who can answer it idiot!" roared someone in the back. Zoë looked at the white chalk board wanting to cry as she wrote a random number on the board only to have children burst into an uproar of laughter.

Ms. beetles voice was pleased as she said, "now Zoë why did you put twenty-three? The correct answer was one seventy-four. Now get down girl and hopefully you'll pay attention in class this time" she said menacingly pointing to a desk in the plain room. Zoë scurried back to her desk moving her hair in front of her face to hide it in shame. She prayed that like so many school's she would leave soon all the weirdest of things have happened to cause her to get kicked out all her schools. She never really made any long close friends with her constant move after all her parents have been more than enough for her.

Besides they accepted her for who she was she could be as strange as she wanted and they still loved her. She hide behind her hair until the next bell range and pretty much ran to her next class glade to be out of that completely white room. She walked looking at the square till's in the school hall that colored blue and white. Next class was the best class in the whole school system it was the study of myths and other writings.

In this school she had to take a selective class while most students chose P.E. or art she was in 's class. Most students had named it boring, after all when she had first arrived at the school no other selective were open so they placed her in the class with the fewest amount of people. That was Ms. Rosh's class and she was more than pleased with that it was the one class that she excelled in. She waved at she smiled and nodded toward Zoë as she sat down in her desk. Zoë had loved this class had posters placed all over the wall and shelf's that flood of books with knowledge were placed all over the room, they told myths and fables.

Zoë starred out of the window next to her desk in class as she watched other kids in P.E. laughing in the field. Students started to flood the room about five minutes after she had arrived. She currently had rented a book about Myth's some of her favorite consisted of the Greek gods in fact she could barely contain herself as she flipped the page. Zoë was suddenly cut off as she heard clapped happily "now class lets please take out you text book today we will talk about Theseus and the minotaur if you would please read from page 255-257" she said taking out her private text book and showing us.

I grabbed the text book out from the pocket in the desk flipping the page to 255. I began to red the pages when I saw a picture of painting with a title on it. At first the writing on the painting,which was in black, looked like ancient Greek but it suddenly all moved and as plain as day I could read it as if it was English itself. and gathered the classes attention once again. She slipped on her glasses "now does anyone know what that says on the painting" she asked looking around.

I held up my hand proud as she called on me "yes, Zoë" she asked. I nodded happily "It says 'the heroic Theseus defeating the horrific minotaur'" I said reading the exact words I saw on the picture. Ms. Rosh scrunched her brows surprised I had gotten it right "why Zoë I had no idea you speak Greek! I learned some of it at school and you are most certainly correct" she answered smiling happily at my answer. This time I scrunched my eyebrows "Greek? That's Greek? I don't speak Greek? This things in English" I answered looking at the text weirdly. Ms. Rosh shook her head "no need to be so modest Zoë! Of course that's Greek! Does it even look remotely close to English?" she asked laughing. I drew in a breath confused as I looked at the writing on the photographed image, I could see that in plain s day that it was in English! But I nodded anyways agreeing "yes, I'm sorry " I answered still looking at the text book weirdly.

* * *

><p>I managed to make it through the day without a hitch. I ate alone as normal, sat in the back, and played my cell phone on the way home. It had been a normal school day or me. Although their was nothing better than knowing that in a few moments I would be home with people who loved me. When I finally got to my bus stop I snatched my book bag and ran out of the bus racing home. I was pleased when I could see our dark blue roof.<p>

Racing I ran home glade to see my little house with a pathway that lead to the door and a white colored house with a blue tint. I grabbed hold of the door and went inside toward the kitchen knowing that my mother would be their. When I had gotten inside it all looked the same. Same window over the sink with a red drape over it, till white floors that sparkled with cleanness, and the sink and washing supplied toward the left while the oven and cooking things were to the right.

What I had not expected was the many box's in the room. I could see that in the next room over that connected to the kitchen the basement ladder was down and y mother were coming down with box's. I tilted my head as she walked down from the latter smiling at me, "Honey! your home" she said putting a box down "hey mom what's this?" I asked pointing to all the box's that crowded the kitchen.

My mother smiled wiping her dusty hands on her pants as she answered "we just need to look through it you know decide what need to be kept and thrown away" only to be handed another box by my father. He smiled as his golden hair relaxed on his face smiling and looking at my mothers green eyes as she pushed some of her light brown hair from her rosy cheeks. He looked around "I know we can get rid of this stuff Sweetie" daddy told my mommy pointing to some box's.

Mommy nodded and grabbed a box "your right we can just dump this" she said fallowing my father to the recycling and garbage in the garage. I started to play a song on my Ipod when I saw something that caught my attention, A packet of some sort was hanging out from one of the box's so I went of to fix it and being the overly curious girl I am I couldn't help but look. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack in bold words it read "adoption papers".

I ripped up the file looking at it when I finally saw the name 'Zoë Rose Quincy' and than I threw the paper screaming. My parents ran in "what's wrong?" My father asked worried as I screeched and pointed to the paper that I had thrown on the floor. My dad squinted his eyes and than they finally grew large when he saw the title. he called my mother as she came in "what's wrong?" she asked her green eyes looking for something in the room. My father stood up and grabbed the paper from the floor handing it to my mother as her eyes grew wide and she whispered "no". My parents looked at each other before they turned to me "we need to talk Zoë" they said in a serious tone.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Note<span>_**: Sorry about stopping at a cliff hanger :( I know how those things are annoying but I'll up-date soon!Also this was not Betaed so I apologize for any mistakes! :)


	2. Chapter 2 A friendly appearence

**_Authors note:_** Okay so I'm on vacation and I do not have internet access here so I had to create a hot spot and talk to the phone company and stuff so sorry for the wait :P Also I would like to give a special thanks to anime-biochx3 for being for first reviewer! (thanks so much! :3 ) And a special sorry for making you wait! anyways I will be introducing a new character in this chapter! ;) Besides that i would like to say I do not own Percy Jackson! *cries in corner* but like my step father says "life sucks sometimes so suck up!" but a girl can always dream :) *go's off in dream world*

-Athena

* * *

><p>I sucked in a deep breath as I listened to their tale, "so I was left on your door step?" I asked dumbstruck. They nodded "see your mother couldn't have a child and when we found you on our door step we thought it was fate" my parents looked at each other smiled "you were our little angel" they answered. I shook my head "so my other mother abandoned me?" I asked while shaking the cup of water that was in my hands. My parents shot me a surprised look "now honey! There was plenty of reasons that you could have been left! No normal person would have gave you up for the world" she said hugging me. I nodded my head into her shoulder as she tightly hugged me. a few soft tears leaked from my face 'I wasn't even good enough for my birth mother' I thought sadly. My father squeezed my hand "I hope this doesn't change the fact that you're m<p>

y little girl" he said giving me a hopeful look. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around my neck "no, it doesn't change a thing. For either of you" I said looking at my mother. I wrapped one arm around my mother and than my father "I love you both" I said giving them a hug. They returned the heartfelt hug. I released my grip on my two parents and rubbed the tears out of my eyes "so did you guys ever plan on telling my?" I asked sitting back down on the couch and looking between my two parents.

My mother bit her nail and my father sighed "well, we didn't really know truthfully we were scared of telling you. We were scared you wouldn't think of us as your parents anymore we both didn't want to loose our little girl" my father answered with all honesty. I smiled "did I ever tell you I loved you guys" I asked smiling they nodded "about a couple of minutes ago but we would love to hear it again". I nodded getting up "well, I love you guys" I said making my two parents smile "so besides that did you guys teach me possibly any Greek when I was younger?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

They looked at me like I was crazy "honey why would you ask that? I took some classes in the Greek language but I cant speak fluently" my mother answered my father than joined in "as you know sweaty the Greek language is used a lot for scientific things especially in the world of science. I come across words quiet a lot that use Greek in my profession but I don't know the Greek language" he answered.

I tilted my head 'that makes no sense!' I thought before I shook my head "anyways I have homework I have to do" I said before slipping away to my room. As I walked off I could hear my parents say "well, she took that pretty well" "Yeah a little to well" I heard my other say suspiciously. I walked off to my room running up the stairs and taking a right and than continuing strait to get to my room. I walked in happy to be in my room; I sat on my bed looking at all the objects in my room and thinking about today's occurrence. I looked up strait locking eyes with my purple wall at first and than moved my eyes down seeing my wooden floors.

I looked to my right seeing the wooden draws that I had colored purple and red and than moving my head to the right I saw my wardrobe and than my desk, which was placed corner to corner where the two wall's meet. Sighing I came to no conclusion and irritated I decided to lay instead of sit on my bed, which caused me to look up above my bed and seeing some family photo's that I had put up. Such as vacations and amusement parks, best of them was the one when I graduated elementary school and with my right hands fist high in the air I had thought that my school drama's and suffering were over.

Had I only new that instead of teased I would turn invisible I would have been sulking in that picture. I sighed dramatically and decided to do my home. Walking to my desk I had decided to do my language arts home work first. With in the first ten minutes of pulling out my home work and a pencil I was becoming frustrated.

Words kept moving making hard to do my homework to completion. It was hard to read as well but I had enjoyed to do that activity and didn't find it irritating or frustrating but this was without a doubt upsetting. I growled and pushed my homework aside deciding to complete it later before tearing up the worksheet gave to me she would literally give me year of detention for that.

I decided to use the computer instead and finish my project for 's class besides I enjoyed this subject. I had to complete a research on a myth or fable, give the lesson from it, and print/draw a picture about the myth or fable. We would than have to present it to the class much to my dismay considering I hated to do anything that had involved doing a presentation in front of others. So that's what lead me to searching more information about the current myth we had read, which lead my to Wikipedia. As normal someone had made chapters, contents, and pictures on the myth.

I scrolled down to look at the pictures and none of them caught my interest until I found one picture. It was a picture of a statue that was taken in a museum. The statue was obviously ancient but what caught my attention were the words that were carved into the stone. Like before words that had at first seemed Greek began to move suddenly looking English, that caused me to jump in surprise and make my chair fall back.

With me in it. I rubbed my head and jumped off turning off my computer done with my exaggerations. I always had the ability to finish homework during lunch if I needed to. I decided to go downstairs and help my mom cook instead I just needed to get away from this crazy world.

* * *

><p>When I had come down stairs my mother was cooking some seafood items and pasta, which meant one thing. She would be making my favorite food sea food fete chine! I had offered to help my mother and like always she had agreed smiling. I was helping my mother with the sea food items that soon lead to conversations about school, girl things, and my mothers work. My mother than went on a talked about a topic that was not my best.<p>

She was talking about her two big friends at work Ginny and Marcy, who apparently got into a big fight and like always asked for my mother to pick a sides. I nodded listening to my mother complain "people can be so dramatic sometimes.

So, Zoë have you made any friends yet at your new school? It's been a good month and a half you've been there" she asked rubbing her hands on her apron. I gulped "no not yet mommy but I'm trying my best I promise" she kissed my head "I know sweetie I would never doubt it for a minute" she said smiling going on to cook the pasta. I sighed relieved that we were apparently done with that conversation.

I had always wanted to know why my mom asked those questions she new I didn't make friends easily. It just seems that everyone I meet just don't like me and its not because I don't honestly try my best to be nice. I remember once when I was in first grade I had tried to strike up a conversation with the girl next to me but she had suddenly snapped at me when I said "I like your shoes".

Her face turned red and she looked at me glaring "look I have this weird feeling about you something is just not right with you so leave me alone!" she said baring her teeth at me. I went home crying that day to my mother asking why she was so mad at me I had only asked her three questions, considering I was pretty lost on my first day, and I had given her that one complement.

Surprisingly when I discovered the reason why she yelled at me was because she had anger issues didn't make me fell better. I gave off weird vibes to people now that I think about it that's how I probably scared of my birth mother. I sighed still dealing with the sea food items only more pleased when my mother said I could stop so she could add the sauce to the ingredients. nodded and walked over to my father in the TV room I sat next to him as he watched football.

He screamed as his favorite team 'Ohio state' had made the goal or what ever you call getting points in football. He pushed me up "come one Zoë! lets do the wave to celebrate!" he cried happily trying to get me up. I shook my head "and why would I want to do that were only two people do you know how weird it would look if we were trying to do the wave with two people?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he smiled "don't worry about use looking like idiots! Because your doing it with me anything you do with S dog is cool!" he cried happily. I nearly chocked on my spit when he said 'S dog'.

I looked at him weird "S dog?" I asked "yeah, that's what all my students call me cool name hu?" he said standing up cheering. I just looked more confused "S dog?" I asked in a 'are you for real?' tone "yeah I just said that Zoë" he said turning to me. I made a confused face "so, let me get this strait your teaching college students and the best thing they could come up with was S dog? that's not even artistic someone came up with that in a commercial that aired like two years ago" I said while he was sitting on the couch. he pushed my arm playfully "don't be such a kill joy kid yes, I admitt it's a stupid name but its pretty funny isn't it" he said laughing about something that I had no idea about. I turned the other direction and mouthed 'S dog' confused and ununderstanding before turning back around to watch the game with my dad.

* * *

><p>Things just didn't seem to be going my way this morning. I fell out of bed, nearly missed the bus, and because of that I didn't get my jacket and than we had a fire drill that day. I was pretty happy about missing some of classes but the whole aspect about freezing my butt off just wasn't that appealing if you ask me. Once again yelled at me, which wasn't that surprising considering that she hated me. Like always I was the first one out of that class I mean if I was left alone who knows what might happen? she might try to like chock me to death or even better push me out a window.<p>

I sighed again happy to be in 's class that means half of the school day was over and that left a lot of reassurance to me. Class went on the same way it always did until about half way through when a teacher came in with a student. I turned around seeing that a teacher was talking to . I couldn't make out the whisper between the two adults although when I say a girl around my age talking to Ms. Rosh in a low voice that was what had excited me.

The girl had lighter skin than me and dark round eyes that rested on her heart shape face, next to her sharp nose. She wore an uncaring ponytail that had many pieces of hair that was forgotten by the tight band. She had a dark red shirt and a black skirt with black leggings she also seemed to be wearing make up but they were all natural colors after all her eyes were a little darker than the rest of her skin, which leads me to the idea that she was wearing skin color eye shadow. spoke to the new student pointing to the desk next to me before the girl walked funny to my desk.

It looked as though she was tripping over her own two feet but I quickly let go of such thoughts after all I wasn't here to judge anyone. She dumped all of her stuff on the floor next to her chair and left her book bag leaning against the table leg on her desk. I decided it was in my best interest to ignore the girl after all I didn't need someone else disliking me in this crazy place. I was reading something in the text book when I realized she was observing me. I turned around and looked at her "do you need help with anything? I know your new I mean if your lost I could help" I offered her she smiled in response "would you? I am kind of lost" she said pushing her text book to me.

I looked at her page seeing why she was confused "okay, here it's asking you to fill out some questions about the fable we just read in class although while the question are on page 356 the story is on page 345 so that's probably where you got confused at. This story is pretty self explanatory just read this over and answer the questions if you don't finish just tell you didn't have enough time after all you did come about half way through the class and is a pretty understanding teacher" I answered. She smiled happily, which confused me because by the way she dressed it looked as though she would punch you in the face if you even looked at her.

I smiled back wanting to get her name and asker her a question hoping I wasn't to pushy "I'm Zoë what's your name?" I said giving her my hand, which she took and shakes back answering "my names AnnaLuna but people just call me Anna for short" I nodded "can I call you Luna?" I asked. She looked at me "Only fiends call me Luna so yeah you can" she said while reading something in the book'" I starred at her shocked 'she considered me a friend?' I thought shocked, surprised, and happy all at once. She looked at me pulling some hair behind her ear "do you know how to pronounce this word?" she asked pointing to some text in the book.

I shook my head "sorry I have dyslexia and ADHD I may not be the best person to answer that" I said chuckling. She just looked at me longer before she looked back at the text and asked something completely out of the blue "so, tell me about your family Zoë" she said still reading in the text. I didn't know if I should answer such a personal question but I felt as though I could trust her "I have a mother and father, who are the most amazing people alive" I answered.

She looked at me moving her eyes from the text to me "no step parents? Its pretty common now at days" she said looking at my facing looking for some sort of emotion, which one I just couldn't pin point. I gulped "you wont tell will you?" I asked looking at my desk. She gasped "of course not Zoë! You just pretty much saved my butt here what kind of person would I be if I didn't?" she asked; I than looked at her "I discovered yesterday I was adopted after finding the papers in a box from the basement" she starred at me shock "yesterday?" she asked amazing, which caused me to nod.

She looked at me guilt written in her eyes "I'm sorry I should have asked that" she said nervously and guiltily "no don't worry it feels good to finally tell someone and get it out of my system" I said smiling at her. She nodded "so what class do you have next?" I asker her pointing to her schedule "my favorite lunch!" she said smiling obviously thinking about food. I internally jumped in happiness as I answered "so do I!" her eyes shone "really? maybe I can eat with you! I'm so happy I thought I would have to go searching for it an everything" she said relaxed as though she didn't have nay more problems to worry about.

I nodded just as the bell rang "I have to tell I didn't finish it" Luna said pointing to who was looking at some papers "I'll come with you" I said gathering my stuff and heading for 's desk. Ms. Rosh looked up as we came closer to her desk I didn't really listen as and Luna talked about something, which I really wasn't paying attention to. I looking at something on 's desk it looked like some sort of figure of a Greek god but like so many times before words that were written on it quickly changed from Greek to English, that left me blinking like so many times before.

I heard as she looked at me "oh! Zoë I see you've seen my statue I went to an exabition yesterday at the local museum on Greece this is a copy of one of the statues from the exhibition" she said pointing at it "do you perhaps know what it means?" she asked. I nodded and told her before stepping out of the class with Luna all the while she was giving me this strange look. I looked at her "Ummm…..why are you starring at me like that Luna?" I asked walking down the hall "do you know Greek?" she asked sounding genially interested.

I shook my head in response "but you read it correctly" she said pushing for an explanation "this will sound crazy but you cant tell anyone" I said anxiety ripping thought my body thinking of the possibly of being locked up in a crazy house. She nodded "well the words just move turning English I cant really explain it though its just strange anyways the lunch room is just around the corner" I answered. She looked at me as though everything suddenly clicked and smiled as she hobbled over in the direction of the lunch room. All the while I still couldn't stop butwonder why she walked so strangely.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Authors note:<span>_** Duh duh duhhhhhhh! I wonder why Luna's walking so funny! /I think you guys have figured it out already ;)/ Anyways I apologize for any mistakes in the writing and considering its me there must be a couple (this has not been bated :P) Besides that I know things are kind of happening slow but I hate it when people run into things you know? Especially when its like people have kids in the 15 chapter(i go back immediately when its one of those) i also think you don't have enough time to fully develop a character it just ticks me off how people don't go into detail (one of the things I get into fights with other when I do a two person project on ) I just don't know its like harder to connect with the audience that way :( besides that I think Zoe will figure out shes a demigod in the next chapter( I think I'm going to make her get attacked by a Siren or something...) Anyways tell me what you think do you get into fights with others when you want to make it more detailed (so its like more chapters) or does it just make you roll your eyes when poeple like get their characters married ta chapter 15? (Cuz I know their got to be people like me out there who think teh same thing) anyways beside that tell me what you think of Zoe and the story so far!

If you red all of this here is a cookie! *gives virtual cookie*

-Athena


	3. Chapter 3 Siren  issues

Authors note: Ive been around family so I hope this was loaded quick enough for you! Besides that I would like to say thanks for the two reviews so far

**_Percabeth forever 98:_** Oh, my gosh! That is odd! I was reading that book 'mark' before I wrote this and the main characters name is Zoe. I went to look it up to see what it meant in the Greek language, when I discovered Zoe meant "life" I was like that is awesome! So I name my character that :) but your right I was reading some of your story and that is just the weirdest thing ever X) besides that I hope your enjoying the story so far! And that goes to every other reader out there to! :)

* * *

><p>We managed to come right after the lunch rush so the line for food wasn't that large. I know that pleased Luna because I swear if she could have purchased the whole lunch room she would have. I had never seen someone so excited about school lunches' before. I waited next to the cashier for Luna to pay for her meal and I nearly laughed when not even half way from the cashier she had already had the apple in her mouth. I was walking toward a table when I girl and her back ups stopped me half way. I rolled my eyes in response to Luciana's action 'here we go again' I thought.<p>

She sneered at me as her back ups crossed their arms in a warning stance as her obviously re-done nose was held up high. Luna just looked at me raising a brow, which caused me to put finger up as if to say 'just wait a second'. Luciana walked closer to me "what did I tell you Zoë about being here?" she asked seething in anger "not to" I answered looking a round to see all eyes on me. Luciana nodded "than why are you here?" she asked, which only caused me to scoff as she flipped her long black hair "last time I checked you didn't own this lunch room" I answered.

Luciana put her hands on her hips "maybe not but I own everything else here even the students isn't that right girls?" she said snapping her hands causing her back ups to all mummer and nod in agreement. She suddenly got closer to me "trust me you freak this isn't a game you want to play with me" she said with a "I'll murder you" look as she glared at me with her ice cold blue eyes. Luna stepped up going into Luciana's face "what did you just call her?" she growled.

Luciana smiled "Zoë you didn't tell me you were taking up recruits on how to be social outcasts all I have to say is congrats I think you might have managed to find someone even more socially awkward and weirder than you" she said clapping and glaring at her back ups causing them to clap as tried to punch her but I grabbed her fists "come on Luna will just eat lunch outside she's not worth it" I said shooting Luciana a dirty look trying to push Luna out of the lunch room.

* * *

><p>Luna stomped and growled turning to me once she got out of the lunch room asking me "why doesn't anyone do anything about her" she demanded growling. I rolled here eyes "besides the fact that she's amazingly rich?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich as we walked on the concrete sidewalks of the school.<p>

She nodded "Luciana is the principal's daughter apparently she's been owning the social class of every class she's been in since kindergarten" I answered. Luna stomped her right foot "what do you mean apparently?" Luna asked, I shook my head "I just came here to this school about two months ago I'm surprised that I haven't been kicked out yet to tell you the truth" I answered looking at Luna. She raised her eyebrows at me "you don't look like a trouble maker to me" she said "I'm not, but weird things just happen to me is all" I answered looking around getting uncomfortable with the subject.

She nodded as if not one bit least surprise by this information as we walked along the side walks. I looked at the schedule that was in her heads "so, what other classes do you have next?" I asked raising an eyebrow. she than pulled her schedule up to read it and read "first period social studies, second period language arts, third period the class we just hade, lunch, math, and than science" she answered. I smiled "that awesome Luna! You have every single class with me!" I cried happily "yeah, sometimes the gods work in funny ways" she replied as she started to walk ahead of me. I raised an eyebrow confused "gods?", which caused her to shake her head in realization "never mind" she said.

I starred at her for a moment before she asked "well, are you coming or not?" she asked. I nodded and began to run/walk so I could catch up with her. I looked at Luna and realized that she only had her carrot sticks left from lunch "man Luna you were hungry?" I said amazed pointing to the carrots "what can I say I'm a growing girl" she answered smiling. I nodded as I bit into my sandwich again "so what do you think of the school so far?" I asked pointing to a bench asking if it was okay if we sat.

She nodded and sat down as she replied "people here are rude I can tell you that so far five people have tripped me today on my way to class. I even punched one of them landing a detention next Saturday" she answered as if it was no big deal. My eyes went wide "you punched a girl?" I asked "yeah, some Courtney chick" she answered looking around, than my eyes went wider "now I know why Luciana hates you! her and Courtney are like best friends" I said as she scoffed. Shaking her head she said "she deserved it she was four inches away from me there's no way it was an 'accident'" she mumbled. I nodded "yeah those two and a couple of other girls are like the b!tch crew here. Every schools has them and their it" I said disgusted by the very thoughts of those terrible girls.

Luna looked at me "so, why does Luciana hate you?" she asked starring me "on the first day of school I accidentally stepped on her new designers shoes when trying to find my footing after a student tripped me. She said I did it on purpose and I would regret the day I fought with her" I answered. Her mouth hung open "did you tell her you were tripped?" she asked as I nodded in response "several times but those girls just think everything revolves around them and if it doesn't it should so she was repulsed when she realized I wasn't jealous of her and she refused to believe it.

She's gone out of the way to make my life hell since the day we meet" I said while looking at Luna, who wore a 'they are so unbelievable' look the whole time. I nodded "but surprisingly I have been at worst schools not to mention I enjoy that classes here a lot better than the school I went to before" I answered taking the last bite of my sandwich and crumbling my trash together. I heard the bells loud ringing for third period, which caused me to looked up towards the sound of the bell unaware of the strong winds ferocity.

Luna got up just as the wind hit me causing my trash to be blown out of my hands all over the ground as students were seen in the halls running for their next class. Luna tried to help but I waved my hands "go on Luna its fine besides this is your first day it would leave kind of a bad impression if you were late on your first day. Also are class is located just two class down to your right from our grade level office" I said trying to push her towards the direction of the schools front door, I nodded as she looked at me with uncertainly as began to go in the direction of the school.

I soon turned my to the trash on the ground as I sighed picking it up. I new for sure I was going to be late and growled when the wind blew my trash toward the unoccupied bench. I ran over looking at the ground and picking it up. As I looked up though I fell down on my butt seeing that now on the unoccupied bench sat a young lady. I still sat on my butt as I looked at her confused and shocked "when did? You know what never mind" I mumbled getting up and picking up the trash, which sat next to the legs of the green bench. She than snatched the arm I was using to pick up the trash with a surprisingly strong force.

I returned this surprise gesture with a shrieking and shrill scream as I tried to unhook my hands from her grasps. Twisting and turning in ways I never thought before I screamed hoping anyone would hear my shrills only to have the women grab my arms and force me into a position that made me look at her. I looked into her lime green eyes when I realized that it looked closely similar to that of fish eyes, her skin was wet and cold as her black hair was hung over her face. I yelled surprised as she grabbed my arm tighter and began to sing a sweet tune. My world went black and uncared for as she began to sing.

I could rarely feel anything for a while and than with in moments I lost all sight, smell, and feeling. I was literally a walking doll. I lost all sense of time when she sang her alluring tune to me it was than that I realized. I was screwed. In a few seconds my feeling and senses returned but in the least expecting way. I saw the lady on the ground with Luna above her looking very pleased. looked between the two obviously confused I bite my lip.

I was about ready to run for it but Luna grabbed my arm restricting me when she began to run off the property of the school. Still holding my arm. She looked ready to drag me when I heard the hooves of horses tapping on the ground. I looked down as my knees buckled. I was starring at horses hooves! Except a horse weren't wearing it but Luna was! I tried to stop her tired of people yanking at my arm.

She refused to let go and barked at me "do you want to die" I didn't respond as she dragged me along. I had no idea where I was going but I fallowed her aimlessly when I realized the lady from the bench was fallowing us. Luna looked worried as she tried to make me walk faster in the bustling area of people. I looked at the million of people that looked at us weirdly as we passed the many buildings and markets.

Still shocked and starring at Luna's hooves she seethed "will you just fallow me Zoë I promise once were there I'll explain it" I looked up to see a sincere look on her face so I nodded in response as I allowed her to drag me further. bench lady still fallowed us in the back, which didn't make me feel any better as I looked at her face that had complete and utter anger engraved in it. Luna suddenly yanked my right arm roughly left causing my arms to make a 'pop!' noise as I grunted irritated. Luna than pushed me into the bus as she quickly placed money into the drivers hand telling him that we were on a tight schedule and to hurry up.

He rolled his eyes and muttered "teens!" as I was pulled into the end of the bus. Normally I wouldn't have allowed anyone to drag me this long but I was just to shocked to respond normally to anything. Luna glared out the window looking for the bench women but she soon sighed relieved when the bus door was closed and it began to drive away. Bench lady's eyes turned red in response as she glared in the direction of the bus, which caused me to shiver unpleasant.

I suddenly turned to Luna and whispered harshly "what the hell was that Luna! I didn't even realize what was going on!" I said confused and angry at the same time. Luna shook her head and whispered "siren" quietly as I glared at her "what! I'm telling the truth Zoë! That really was a siren!" she mumbled trying to defend herself. I crossed my arms "first you drag me around and you don't even tell me the truth!" I cried desperately and quietly not wanting to start a scene.

She looked at me seriously "than what was that Zoë! How the heck do you thinks he managed to rid you of your senses and control you!" she replied as she raised an eyebrow "how did you know she did that?" I said glaring at her. She shook her head and let out a humorless laugh "because that's what Siren's do you idiot! That's how they attack!" she answered still looking out the window as if looking out for something.

I looked at her blown away "and why would she want to attack me!" I cried desperately, which caused Luna to give me a 'are you serious' look. I lifted my arms out confused begging for an answered "because you're a demigod you twit!" she whispered, still looking out the window. I made my right arms go in a circular movement for her to continue "you remember those storied about Greek myths you learned in class?" Luna asked.

I nodded "well, their real every single one of them and a demigod is a child that's half god and half human. Monsters can smell demigods they are than drawn to you. That Siren could smell you a mile away! She wanted to fight! I expected this to happen but not this fast you didn't even know about demigods!" she answered starring at her hoove shoes. I starred wide eyed and rubbed them" their real aren't they?" I asked pointing to her hooves she than snorted shaking her head "thank you for pointing the obvious out Zoë" she answered still looking out the window.

I pocked it causing the leg to twitch and receiving a glare form Luna "so, if that's real than everything you telling me is true. Oh god Luna! please tell me its not true!" I whispered looking at her with pleading eyes. She shook her head looking down "when a demigod realizes that they are demigods their demigod smells become stronger, which means Zoë that now your going to be sought out and attacked regularly" I looked down shaking my head unsure what to do "unless" Luna began, which caused my ears to perk up. She breathed out closing her eyes and said "you go to camp half blood" she answered looking at me as I raised an eyebrow in the small bus.

I shook my head "camp half blood?" she nodded "it's a camp for other half bloods you'll be most likely claimed by your parent god and taught how to fight and defend yourself from monsters" she answered tapping her fingers on the window of the bus. I gulped "and what if I don't go?" I asked "you wont make it very long if you don't know how to defend yourself" she answered looking at me with sad eyes. I bit my lip "so what comes with being a demigod?" I asked looking around the bus "You'll inherit some of your parents ability although abilities depend on who your parent is beside that ADHD is normal.

As much as it is a pain in the butt now ADHD keeps you alive when fighting monsters due to your amazing about of energy and Dyslexia is normal as well, It was made to help you read the Greek language easier you know how all those words moved so you were able to read those Greek word?" I nodded still remember how scared I was. "Yes, well your body was made to do that so you could read the Greek language easier all of these are normal symptoms of a demigod.

But I had no idea that you were really a demigod until I saw that Siren attack you a while back" she answered as I tried to take in everything she said, I nodded understanding "so will I ever see her again?" I asked and nearly screeched as she nodded her head. She stopped tapping the window "I only managed to delay the fight we have to explain this to your parents and get you to camp half blood you'll only ever be truly safe their" she answered looking out the window.

I bit my lips so hard that I nearly drew blood from my lips "so will just show my your hooves and will be on our way" I said trying to reassure my self, when Luna shook her head. I sighed and shook my head as I felt a head ache come on "something else you should know about is the mist" she answered finally looking at me. My eyes went wide as I wore a 'come on!' face and repeated "the mist?" she nodded "yes, you see to keep regular humans from knowing about our world we have mists up so no one can see the magical beings or demigods using their ability.

So while your see hooves because of the mist your parents will see feet, while you see a monster humans will see normal people and while two demigods may be using their ability in battle regular humans may see and hear bullets instead of two children using their demigod abilities" she answered. I shook my hands and pulled my hands into a fist "so how are we suppose to convince my parents!" I cried irritated "will just have to prey they will listen to you and if they don't will have to make a run for it" she answered looking out the window of the bus once more.

I growled "will you stop looking out that window! Your scaring me!" I hissed quietly and gave her a glare when she shook her head. I sighed "you don't know my parents they wont believe me! They love me but they don't believe in the magical crap! I'm screwed! and would you please stop looking out the window your starting to make me paranoid!" I said angrily. She shook her head "you'll have to try I'll even go in with you and no I wont stop looking out the window that Siren could appear at any moment or possibly another monster" she answered looking out the window with great concentration.

I cried stomping my feet but pulled back smiling when I realized that I had made quiet a scene and everyone was starring at me. Everyone turned back around and I immediately wore my irritated look again "so what are we going to do if my parents don't believe me?" I asked looking across Luna's shoulder and out the window; she turned to me "well if they don't get packed and will try to sneak out the window" she answered before turning back to the window.

I gasped " I cant just leave!" I whispered worried "yes, you are your dead if you stay here you hear me **dead**!" she hissed putting emphases on the 'dead' part, which had done its job when I shivered. She shook her head "look will be fine" she said smiling I just responded by looking at her like she was crazy" "If we run away will have the police on our tail! Fine! Are you crazy will get caught by the time we try to get on the bu-" I was soon cut off when she clasped her hands on my mouth with extreme force. I blushed when I had realized I had made another scene and everyone was once again starring at us.

Luna giggled and waited for everyone to turn back around when she said "Look I'll let go of your mouth if your promise not to yell" I made muffled yes as I nodded my head "and don't worry everything will be fine! Your with me!" she said happily and confidently. I rolled my eyes and said "could someone else please escort me camp half blood" but since Luna had her hands over my mouths even I didn't understand what came out.

She slowly took her hand off of my mouth as she straitened her shirt "now will you just calm down will tell your parents what happened once we get to camp half blood if they don't believe us besides I beat they'll believe you" she said with a reassuring smile. I rubbed my temple stressed "yeah, well you don't know my parents in fact what normal parent would believe their children if they said they were half god and had to go to camp at who knows where without any prove what so ever. I'm screwed!" said groaning the last part as I began to hit my head on the seat in front of me. Luna patted my shoulder "everything will work out besides you got me! will kick any monsters ass if we need to" she answered, which only made me hit my head harder on the seat in front of me.

I looked up at the window when I realized that we were in my subdivision "why are we in my subdivision!" I cried shaking her shoulder practically screaming in her face. She rubbed her ear "I cant even feel my eardrum in my ear anymore!" she wined "and were going to go talk to your parents" she answered as I shook my head. I began to hyperventilate "are you crazy! Do you know what they ill do to me when they found out I left school! If they wont believe me now you wont believe what they will do when they see me!" I said.

Luna tried to pull me out of the buss but I held onto the seat refusing to let go "You suck!" I whined when Luna managed to loosen my grip on the seat. She chuckled and dragged my off the bus while every adult starred at us as if they thought we had just been released from an asylum and by the way looked at us I beat they did. Some how Luna managed to find my house and with my luck my father was indeed home! I cringed at the thought of my parents when they realized I left school half way through the day. Demigod or not like so many times before I realized I was completely and utterly screwed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Authors note: <span>_**K well tell me what you guys think so far! Do you think Zoe should have to run away or not? I'm really leaning toward her having to run away but you know just email me or leave a comment if you dont agree besides that REVIEW! :)


	4. 4 The unbelievable truth of things

** Authors note: ** Sorry about that you guys my computer just broke:( so I'm stuck using my parents computer. I managed to scoop all of my money up though so I can buy a new one :) so updates will be more frequent once it comes in. Besides that Sapphire (the person I share the account with) is editing my story for any mistakes :) (I suck with grammar) so I hope there are less grammar mistakes now. Besides that I would like to say that the real action will start in the next chapter when she arrives at camp half-bllod! So stick with me here :)

Sapphire: I would like to give full credit for editing my story! And checking for mistakes! Thanks so much girl! :)

* * *

><p>I gulped as the wind flipped my hair. My tongue was dry under the intense pressure I felt. Luna rolled her eyes at me crossing her arms as she tapped the floor annoyed. She nodded before looking up to see a bird fly above her head, than I gripped the door knob and cautiously opened the door. It lead to the wooden floor entrance to my house . I pointed to the floor and slipped my bag off. A harsh noise was heard as me and Luna launched our bags off our back and onto the floor. I tip toed looking left and right for any signs of movement, whom Luna just responded with rolling her eyes and strolling across the hall.<p>

I whined and stomped my foot, "Luna! My mother will smack you with a frying pan if she finds you just strolling in her hall" I whispered/yelled.

Luna sighed," a frying pan? really? Were not in some Tom and jerry show" she answered before strolling across the hall again.

I hit my head on the wall lightly before I walking off behind her.

Luna blew the hair out of her eyes as she asked "so, were does this hall lead?"

looking side to side at the many frames that were put on the walls. I bit my nail "this leads to the kitchen will find my parents here" I answered, mentally banging my head against the imaginary wall. She nodded before fixing a big smile on her face, confidence written all over it. I looked back think about running now as my parents busy chatter was heard behind the kitchen doors but Luna gave me a warning glare, causing me to stay in place. She elbowed me in the ribs and than pointed to the door. I looked at it and sighed as I slowly opened the door.

My parents suddenly screamed as my mother grabbed the frying pan trying to hit us. I pushed Luna out of the way and dived in the opposite direction to the right, I screeched yelling my mothers name in fear. She stopped when she realized it was me and sucked in large sums of air as her face was flushed red. I cocked an eyebrow at Luna,

"and you said she wouldn't hit us with the frying pan" I said glaring daggers at her.

My father simply dropped his spoon with his mouth open, causing the milk in his mouth from his cereal to fall out. I giggled "hey! what's up?" I asked, mom looked between us and my father looked at us wide eyed. All the milk was gone from his mouth,

Luna giggled "hi? I'm Luna" she said sticking out a hand as she sat on her butt.

I chuckled as my mother looked about ready to kill with the frying pan still high up in the air ready to smack Luna.

She looked at us confused "why are you back? And who's this" she asked pointing with her other hand as the frying pan still sat in the same position to hit Luna.

I tilted my head "Well, school finished mom! Oh, and that's Luna! Could you please put the frying pan down to? It might end badly if you knock out my new friend" I answered with a big goofy smile.

My father looked at both of us as he lifted his left eyebrow confused, "no, its not" he said looking at his watch.

My mother moved the frying pan causing Luna's body to relaxed, "Yes, Zoë your not suppose to be back for at least another three hours why are you home?" she asked, as Luna got up and put a far distance between my mother and her. My mother suddenly dramatically gasped "ZOË! Did you leave school! You are in so much trouble little girl!" she shrieked as her hands were placed madly onto her hips.

My father got up patting my mothers shoulder, "now honey there must be a good reason why Zoë left" he said turning to me expecting an answer.

I smiled, itching my head I answered "well, I discovered that I'm a demi-god" I said putting my hands up in the air "who new huh?" I said.

My parents starred at me confused "You know half human half god?" I said in a 'duhh' tone.

They looked at each other more confused, when my mother suddenly walked over feeling my head. She turned to my father, "she is kind of hot" she said as my father went to grab the keys.

I wrenched myself from my mother, "no I'm fine you guys! no need to drive me some where" I answered .

They stopped and looked at me "now who told you that anyways?" my mother demanded.

I pouted "now, because I am such a good person I will not mention this name, but I can say that she's with in the age of 12 and 14 and is standing in this room" I answered.

My mother starred at Luna, or well glared is more like it as she raised an eyebrow.

Luna gave her a stupid smile as she responded "well, you know the Greek gods? Turns out their real! And Zoë here is the offspring of a god" she answered moving to me and poking me in the head. She continued on "and monsters have the ability to smell demi-gods and so they chase them and pick a fights since their drawn to her smell and wrecks of a challenge. To keep your daughter safe we need to take her to camp half-blood. There other children of gods go to learn how to protect them self. I also forgot to say that a Siren tried to kill her today during lunch, that about sums it up" Luna answered moving side to side.

I glared at her shaking my head "nice job adding the Siren part ,that without a doubt made things better" I said whispering to her.

She gave me a fake smile and slapped me in the shoulder "oh, Zoë your so funny! It must be that demi-god charm" she answered giving me a sarcastic look.

My father looked about ready to faint and my mother looked about ready to run out of the house.

We both turn to them giving them both pensive looks as my mother shook her head "look Zoë I think both of you are tired and you both need to get in bed and rest" she answered turning to Luna. She got up and handed her the phone "do you need any help contacting you parents Luna?" my mother asked her in a soft voice.

Luna shook her head "no, its okay I don't live far from her actually I'll just walk home" Luna answered giving my mother a charming smile, "be careful than Luna" my mother said putting up the phone that Luna had graciously rejected. As Luna walked by to exit the house she whispered to me , "we move on to part two" she than turned to smile at my parents once more before exiting.

I held in my breath as my parents looked at me shaking their head . I hung my head down, "I am very disappointed that you for skipping school Zoë" my mother answered giving me a hard look.

I nodded expecting as much as my father patted my mother on the back.

She glared causing him to back up and stutter "y-your mothers right this time" causing him to earn a glare "I mean as always that was very bad what you had done " he said taking my mothers side.

My mother nodded happily "Zoë I hope you realize your grounded for pulling a stunt like that" my mother said crossing her arms and tapping her foot. I sighed and turned around to head up stairs to my room.

* * *

><p>I didn't slam it but rather felt sorry for my self as I laid in my bed, arms crossed.<p>

If any portion of what Luna was telling was true I would be leaving for camp half-blood soon, which meant weeks away from my parents. I was upset that in our finale hours I was banished to my room by angry parents. It was never truly their fault though I realized that my parents would probably never truly believe what I was describing to them.

I sighed as I listened to 'little wonders'. I was fully aware that to children this song was considered 'old' (even though its only about three years old) but the song fit my mood, not to mention in all my years of listening to it I never felt tired of it.

It was weird to think that before dawn I would be leaving. It nearly made me tear up, I was excited to leave but scared at its results. I was also sacred of the possibility of giving my mother a heart attack once she realized I was gone.

I laughed at the idea of my mother grasping her heart dramatically and hyperventilating in front of my father.

I starred at my wall listening to the music that brushed and whispered a against my ears. Lyrics such as 'these twisted turns of fate' made me chuckle in response, had I realized just how twisted things would have become a week ago my actions would have proven to be outrages. I flung my arm over my forehead and closed my eyes listening to the steady breathings I was releasing.

before I had noticed I fell asleep, mouth slightly open and arms flung on the bed and one that rested on my forehead. Music continued to brush against my mind even as I sleep without conscious to everything.

* * *

><p>I was shaken awake by my mother. I could still hear the adoration in her voice as she whispered, "Zoë?".She brushed the hair out of my face causing me to open my eyes and lean into her motherly touch I closed my eyes once more "Hummm?" I asked, she continuing to move my hair from my face. she pocked the tip of my nose "it's time to get up honey its dinner" she answered, before she brushed all of the hair out of my face.<p>

I smiled happily realizing that my mother had spoken to me as though nothing had happened earlier, one of the may qualities I loved about her. I nodded rubbing my eyes tiredly as my mother laid against the frame of the door waiting for me. I got up and hugged her.

She had seemed taken aback at first but than smiled and returned the was hard to let go of my mother realizing that I would be leaving soon.

I simply smiled at my mother as she gave me worried eyes, and she simply nodded and walked downstairs after me. She still watched me worried though.

I smiled and laughed with my parents during dinner. I could hear the drops of water hit the window as we ate, but I could almost not even notice.I ate about three quarters of my steak and chucked a couple of pieces of bread in my mouth for dinner, of course with butter.

Once dinner was over I had done something I had not done for a while,I helped mom load the dishwasher.I hurried though when I realized that I had not yet packed my bags but I realized that it didn't restrict me from conversation with my parents.

I looked at the clock as it read 8:43 in big bold words. I walked over to my parents and hugged each one giving an 'I love you' before moving on.

They looked at me worried as I trotted upstairs thinking I was getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I looked around the room and grabbed my slung on bag and chucked clothes in there. I had shirts, pants, and skirts ready to . I also packed my wallet, my Ipod, and numerous photo collection of me and my parents. I had thought about packing my phone but soon discouraged such an idea when I realized I could be tracked through it, and considering my mother she would use it to find me.<p>

I grabbed a brush and a couple of scrunches, forcing them into the pocket of the bag. I grabbed my toothbrush as well as some lip balm and rammed them inside the other pocket of my bag. Turning around I came face to face with some of my books. I decided that as long as I didn't overdose I could carry a couple of them with me.

I grabbed a book on Greek mythology deciding that this would come in handy later on, as well as the first two books in the 'series of unfortunate events' books. I had meant to read these books but I never really had the time to really sit down and read them. I nearly forgot my Pj's but had remembered them the last minute before I clasped my hands happy with the out come of my packing.

I sighed and set my bag aside so my parents wouldn't see it and went to my desk to finish my homework.

Around 10:30 I had turned of the lights and began to use the book light to wait for my parents passing by footsteps. I was sure my parents wouldn't check on me considering they hadn't done it since I was eight and I really saw no reason why they would start again now.

I was correct as I heard my parent pass by my door to their room around 11:00 o'clock. I had decided that once I heard them pass by my room I would move on to drawing since I had finished my homework.

I made many light scribbles realizing that perhaps I was not the best artist on the planet and left that aside. I than began to read my book but once I got to the tenth page I heard something slam against my window.

I nearly fell of my bed as I jumped up in response, I sneered toward the door and opened it to find Luna.

I rolled my eyes as she yelled, "hurry up we don't have all night!" I nodded as I said quietly "well our escape plan might not wake out so well if you wake up my parents".

She rolled her eyes as I got up and grabbed my bag out of the corner. I opened the door and turned to leave before turning around and looking around my room. I scanned everything over and over again about three times before I closed the door quietly and headed for the door.

I nearly reached out and opened it but quickly stepped back. Lightly running to the counter I picked up a pencil and paper deciding that I should leave a message of reassurance before disappearing off the face of the planet. I began to write with the dull pencil.

** _I'm leaving for a while. I'm leaving to do what I was born to do and maybe perhaps I will understand myself better along the road. This choice has nothing to do with you guys , your both amazing. But I have to leave and see where this road leads me. I'll return to both of you again. I'll try to find a way to contact you and let you know I'm fine, I love you both. please don't blame yourselves for this._**

**_with love,_**

**_Zoë._**

I placed the letter aside and left it on the counter and scurried back to the door. I opened it, welcomed by the burst of the nights cold air. I closed it quietly, never giving up my opportunity to look through the smaller and smaller crack of the door.

I turned around to see Luna smiling and holding up two tickets. I let her drag me as me and Luna fled the scene. Even in the dark of the night I would occasionally look back to see my house, which was growing smaller and smaller by the minute.

I realized what I was doing was dangerous,stupid, and reckless, but I understood that I had to figure out what was on the other side. So I was letting Luna pull me in the right direction, the direction I should have taken all along.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>** So, what do you guys think so far? I promise in the next chapter that she will arrive at camp half-blood and by chapter six she'll meet Nico! (chapter 5 is pretty much is going to be about her interdiction to camp half-blood). No, Percy will not be there at the time this takes place during 'the Titans Curse' when they find Nico and his sister. Percy and the crew are not present due to the fact they are trying to get Nico and Bianca to camp half-blood. Besides that after chapter six it should start to fallow the story! I also apologize for any error and grammar mistakes if we missed any!

If you read both extremely long author notes you get some Virtual pancakes! (no syrup though! I'm afraid it would coast to much and I'm cheap! WHAHAHAHAHAHAH!) *Gives pancakes*

-Athena


	5. 5 something wicked this way comes

Authors note: I can't believe I actually got this done so soon! :) besides that I have an end of the year project I have to do (its a book trailer) so I wont be able to load chapters as frequently as I want. Besides that once the projects due I'll have more free time to upload chapters, uploads will become more frequent. Also I do introduce a few oc's in this chapter although Lenora you'll see quit often while Bunny is more of a one moment appearance. I'll be introducing a few oc campers as well in the next chapter so thats just a heads-up!

Sapphire: I would just like to say thank you for fixing most of my grammar and spelling errors (and knowing me there were a few) so thank you for not only being the best beta in the world but an amazing friend!

* * *

><p>Luna had pulled me with her as we ran across the streets. I greedily sucked in air as I was being pulled by Luna not at the least gentle. Luna had her teeth clenched seriously as we pushed through the streets. I looked around and burrowed my eyebrows together when I realized we were going in the direction of the airport.<p>

I tilted my head, "Luna where are we going?" I asked , the airport was only getting easier to see.

She snorted, "where does it look like were going?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes in response to her words "no, I know that but why are we going to the airport?" I asked, trying to find some logic in this.

She shook her head and refusing to answer to my stupidity for a little while, "Camp Half-blood is located at Long Island, New york. Do you honestly think we will make it by tomorrow if we go via bus?" she asked, I shivered as the midnight air began to blow harder.

I growled lightly, "well, you never did tell me where we were going! Did you?" I answered, angrily raising my right eyebrow.

She nodded and sighed "look, I'm sorry but I'm really stressed right now Okay?" I simply nodded and let her pull me along.

We continued running in silence as she pulled me along, I shivered at the cold and agreed with my self I should have brought a jacket. As we ran across the streets people looked at us with odd looks, I turned my head to every questioning stare.

My teeth began to chatter as did Luna's though she tried her best to hide it. I sighed relieved as we found our way in front of the airport door, I smiled when Luna let out a silent sigh. I stared at the crowds of people listening when I was told to do something.

I hardly paid attention to what was going on, even though many starred at us in wonder. Before I new it people were looking into my bags looking for potentially dangerous items, I passed it with ease.

* * *

><p>Waiting for the plane to arrive caused me to nervously bite my already bitten nails, I suspected to be grabbed by the cops any second. I could barely believe that Luna sat their as though we weren't running away.<p>

Once I had bitten all my nails off I turned my attention to other things such as the people exiting the store.

After a while I felt light tapping on my shoulder, I jumped up and yelped.

Once I had successfully earned the attention of everyone that had passed by Luna said, "come on Zoe they just called our plane".

I nodded and grabbed my bag waiting in line to enter the plane. I passed the man my ticket as he scanned it, "yes, Kelly and her sister Lucy the Steal sister, I presume?" I starred star struck as Luna easily nodded her head.

We continued on to enter the plan, "Luna my names not kelly" I said starring at her confused.

She nodded "yes, I know I did it on purpose I faked are name in case something happens", she answered.

I nodded and read the number seat on our ticket. I pointed to a two person seat that was covered in silver leather. Luna nodded and we carefully walked the small spaced floor. I sat down and leaned my head against the head rest closing my eyes and gripping the arms of the seat.

I was quickly brought back from my daze by the joyful voice of a women, I slightly opened my eyes to see a women with a short bobbed hair cut.

She smiled with her glimmering brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing standard a flight attendant uniform. She pretty much floated over to using giving a nutty smile, "hello ladies! I'm Bunny! And I'll be helping through your long trip", she said in an exaggerated voice as if she was talking to five year olds.

We both rolled our eyes but she didn't seem to notice, or care.

Bunny crossed her arms smiling "yes, well I'll be chaperoning you until we can meet up with your parents at the airport" she replied before skipping away.

I starred, mouth wide open, looking between Bunny and Luna "what are we going to do! No one is picking us up!" I said angrily crossing my arms.

Luna tilted her head"what did you want me to do? They wont just let two kids on a plane with no parents! besides it will be easy ditching loopy lady back there" she answered putting both hands behind her head in a relaxed and chilled motion.

I wanted to smack her in the back of the head but would no doubt draw even more attention than we already did. I nodded and rested my elbow on the arms of the chair and placed my leaning head on my hand.

I spent most of the time talking to Luna about camp half-blood while Bunny followed us like a dotting mother. Luna seemed to get infuriated with it after a while. I simply gave an apologetic smile to Bunny. After a while, much to my happiness, people began to rip their attention from us and on to other more important matters of their own.

* * *

><p>It was finally morning seven A.M. to be exact. I ground and began to tap the arm of the chair impatiently. Luna gave a 'what the hell?' look but as breakfast was served she seemed to not care much about my idiotic tapping, in fact I was so grossed out by the meals I just ate a fruit cup and pushed the rest to Luna.<p>

She gave me a toothy grin and began to rip into the food with hungry eyes. I just starred at her shocked that she could fit that much food in her mouth! I ripped my gaze from her realizing that it was rude.

When she was done she smiled and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her belly she smiled, "that was some meal!"I nodded, "so, how did you manage to pay for all of this?" I asked.

She smirked "well, lets just say I have my ways" she answered looking mysteriously at me.I shook my head before yawing and rubbing my eyes.

Luna pocked me, "come one Zoe! The early bird gets the worm!" she said smiling, I groaned and let my back fall into the seat.

I turned my head to her, "so what time should we arrive?" I asked "about ten-thirty" she answered. I sighed exhausted, she than leaned in over me so she could see through the window of the plane.

She held a child like playfulness in her eyes as she let her eyes wonder the window, "you know if you wanted the window seat I would have gave it you" I answered after she sat back in her seat.

She shook her head,"no it's fine" she said looking around the plane.

I nodded and decided to plug in some earphones unto the mini radio, built into each seat. I flipped through the stations as Luna watched the TV. I stopped and closed my eyes once I found a well enough station and listened to the music, "damn" I mumbled as the people began to talk.

My sigh of annoyance soon turned to surprised,they said my name. A women with a raspy voice began to speak, "for todays news a child named Zoe Rose Quincy has gone missing from her house only leaving a note a her place".

A man soon took the lead, "As well as one of her friends we have come to the conclusion that she was part of this. Police are both on the look out for these two girls thanks to a sketch that was done from two of the parents description and pictures" it than moved on from other more important news.

I gasped shaking Luna,"what!" she asked annoyed "they mention our name on the radio!" I squeaked. She snorted,"thats why I put fake names on our tickets" she answered turning her attention back to the screen.

I shook my head, "they made a sketch too!" I said trying to ripe her attention from the screen. It did not work, "so, will pay attention for the cops besides I already have a plan to get rid of Ms. Loopy back there", she answered pointing to Bunny.

My eyes gleanmed with hope," really?" I asked, she nodded. She said nothing except stare at the screen"what is it?" I barked impatient. She chuckled amused by my anger, "well, if were lucky we can create a diversion or 'happen' to loose each other in the crowd. If not I'm leaving you behind" she said then playfully patting my head.

I growled,"okay, I was just kidding! We'll have to cause a distraction and make a run for it" she answered smiling brightly at me.

I glared at her happy attitude, I was not a good morning person.

Bunny suddenly came up earning a glare from Luna,"were about to land in twenty minutes please hold tight" she says before telling the rest of the passengers.

I starred as Luna bared her teeth at the nice lady, I frowned. Bunny scurried off,"what was that about Luna? She nice!" I said starring at her.

She frowned,"I hate people with the play innocent attitude" she said snapping at me.

I backed away from the angry girl and starred at her intently as she watched the large TV in the plane. I turned my attention to bunny, she was laughing with a couple of men in row nine. He wore a bright red shirt and faded jeans, his hair was shaggy as if not brushed in years.

He flirted with Bunny but she playfully backed away from advances.

He seemed to have ordered something as he than turned his blue cold eyes to Bunny's chest. She raised an eyebrow at him as she walked off to get the order.

Her hips swayed and the man starred back looking at her behind with much interest. I pretend to throw up as he licked his lips. Bunny strolled back into the room handing the man his drinks and he only pressed harder for a date.

Bunny rejected but he rolled it off and continued on. Finally Bunny had enough and walked off,than he slapped her behind.

I could see the growing fury as Bunny cringed from the contact although she managed to think better of it and stormed off. My mouth fell in shock at Bunny's quick attitude change.

I surly hoped this man would be written up for sexual harassment. I took my gaze off of Bunny and the man, looking at the clock.

Suddenly I heard a voice come in on the speaker,"please passenger put on your seat belt we are about to land" I quickly clasped on my seat belt. I held onto the hand of the chair when we began to dive in a downward motion.

My ears popped at the change of height and my cheeks moved as we went down in altitude.

Luna wore a hard face the whole time as if not faced for a second, I only gripped the arms tighter.

I moved up and down on my seat when the plane came into contact with the ground, it sure was bumpy. when the plan began to move smooth again I tried to yawn trying to unpop my ears.

Once it was okay to get out of our seat people got up by the boat load, blocking me and Luna since we were in the back. Luna angrily tapped her foot onto the ground, obviously irritated by the large amount of people.

She growled when someone tried to move in front of use, they stepped back letting the angry Luna right of way. Luna walked off running off the steps and sighed happily when she reached the ground.

I smiled at Luna's relieved face,"land! How I have missed you!" she cried kneeling on the ground dramatically.

I shook my head laughing, walking towards Luna "you might as well kiss it too" I said laughing. Luna wiped her face fast fixing a glare on me, her hair following in the same wiped motion. She got up and brushed her pants and walked off.

I was terribly amused by this and continued to fallow my friend, suddenly we heard a cheerful cry.

Luna stomped her feet,"damn!" she cried as Bunny ran up.

Bunny's eyes suddenly grew cold as she glared at Luna,"I'm escorting you girly it would be best to keep your mouth shut" she stated bitterly.

I began to back away at Bunny's sudden change in attitude,"told you she was playing nice" Luna mumbled in my ear. Bunny suddenly got down to our level causing us to flinch,"you Demi-gods are more trouble than your worth" she hissed grabbing on to my hands and yanking me.

We were moving in the opposite direction of the pick-up lane. No one seemed to notice that I was trying to un-hook her hold on my hands, I dug my feet into the slippery floor hoping to make it harder for her.

Luna yanked her arms,"let her go!" Luna whispered harshly. Bunny shook her head so I to bite her. She yelped letting go of my hand, we ran like hell.

Bunny began to follow us in the compacted floors,"what are we going to do she knows this place better than us" I said before looking behind us. Bunny was following us at semi-fast speed, swollen red finger ready to chock us.

We began to move faster although it was hard to do so when everyone else was going in the opposite direction.

Suddenly me and Luna were called over by a police man,"young ladies!" he called causing my heart to excelerate.

Luna grabbed my arm and began to walk faster, pulling my attention away from the brown eyed and black haired police man. He called us again but Luna paid no mind, we were doomed.

He called us again in his raspy voice before he began to try to follow us as well. People began to stare so I jerked Luna's arms,"Luna! Its fine he'll suspect something if we try to run" I said, trying to change her mind.

She huffed and allowed the police man to walk forward,"young ladies" he said gasping for air. I smiled,"I'm sorry were you talking to us" I asked, causing him to nod his head still lost for words.

Luna looked ahead of me for Bunny,"I was going to ask if you lost your parents" he asked looking between us.

Suddenly an innocent voice sprung behind us causing us to jump,"no, but I'm escorting them sir we accidently lost each other". Me and Luna turned around to find Bunny smiling sweetly at the man,"oh, okay well continue on and be nice to this wonderful lady" he said looking strictly at us.

Bunny giggled and walked over tracing the man's white name tag that rested upon his blue shirt,"thank you Marvin" she said seductively causing him to fluster.

Luna and I turned to each other pretending to vomit, she turned around and glared at us with her cold eyes. Bunny suddenly turned around and grabbed our hands walking away, I turned around to see Marvin still starring at her.

She yanked my hand again grabbing my attention,"You stupid brats! It will be great when I turn you over to him" she said before laughing evilly.

We both turned white when, I saw a large cart carrying bags of numerous passengers.

I looked from side to side before deciding to act, I pushed it over. Using my full force I grabbed it causing the bags to topple in our direction.

Bunny's eyes when big and her gripped loosened,"move Luna!" I cried making a dive forward. Luna noticed and made a dive forward as well, causing all the bags to fall on Bunny and anyone besides us.

Our stomachs to the floor we looked at each other and immediately got up running towards the door.

A foreign voice was heard from the direction of the bags,"Its okay! I'm okay!" rang in from the now opposite direction,causing us to knit our eyebrows confused. Although we didn't stop, still looking behind us for Bunny we ran closer to the door.

We heard her furious cry when we made it to the bags section, luckily it was next to the doors. We ran faster pushing the doors with great force, causing them to slam back. Luna held her hands high for a cab grabbing my hand and pushing me into it once it had pulled up.

Luna suddenly told the driver to go to some place I had never heard about and placed a large sum of money into his hands, he happily took it and began to speed off. I turned around to look out the window but saw no sign of Bunny, I sighed happily and sank back into my seat.

Once my breath turned normal I turned toward Luna,"so is this place that I have no idea what its called camp is half-blood" I asked, pushing my messy hair behind my ear.

She shook her head,"no, but it will get us to the coast than from their we can find Wildwood and camp half-blood in located there" she clarified.

I nodded pleased that I wore tennis shoes.

The cabbie began to talk to use with a New Jersey accent. Luna seemed to enjoy the conversation but I simply yawned,"If your tired young lady it's fine for you to sleep I'll wake you up when we get there" he said sincerely.

I nodded and stretched my hands,"you know its funny you two remind me of my girls before they left for college" he said smiling, obviously lost in his memories. I could hear the voices of Luna and the can driver, it slowly made my eye lids drop.

* * *

><p>I was suddenly being called and pushed causing me to wake up. I mumbled something but was far to tired to even know what I had said myself.<p>

Luna laughed and began to flick me in the forehead. I groaned and rubbed my eyes,"I'm up! I'm up!" I said angrily. Luna laughed jumping out of the cab, sadly I followed close behind.

Cab driver waved as we left wishing us a good luck and in turn drove off,"so where are we now" I asked looking around. It was mostly high ways except for a dainty little inn and a dinning house, they all looked worn out or old though.

Especially the Inn, paint was rubbing off reveling the tough bricks. It didn't clash well with the yellow paint, Luna pushed me towards the Inn though. I wondered if I should allow her to push me toward such a scary place but I realized I had not known a thing and it was best to leave dictions with someone who does.

I started to move in the direction of the Inn even with the scary atmosphere. It looked about two layered with six windows on each floor, it had not surprised me that when we walked in we found old fashioned chairs and a desk without someone running it.

Luna skipped on the white carpet ringing the silver bell that rested on the desk, suddenly an older looking women walked in smiling toward Luna. She looked at me and have me a wonderful warming smile.

She wore a long bright dress with a flower apron that was wrapped around her waist, her nearly silver hair was put up in a braid with a few silver hairs poking out. Though she looked at us with a motherly smile and dancing blue eyes, she clasped her hands together,"Luna! Who is this" she asked coming to shake my hands.

I carefully returned the hand shake a little scared by the overwhelming lady though I tried my best to hide it. She seemed to notice though,"oh, I'm so sorry my dear I presume that your a demi-god? correct?" she asked, I nodded in replied.

She smiled motherly like once more,"You see my name is Lenora I am a daughter of Apollo" my head shot up.

She patted my head,"I remember camp half-blood very well some of the best years of my life they were" she answered with mischievous twinkling eyes. She backed up wiping her apron,"come now girls I believe that you must be hungry! You have journeyed far if I am correct?" she said walking off before we could give an answer.

I turned to Luna raising an eyebrow,"she's a good friend of mine I met her a while back she such a wonderful women too. I know she's a little much sometimes but you'll grow to love her" Luna said reassuringly, Lenora suddenly came walking in pointing to the chairs.

We both sat down on the fancy worn out chairs of the Inn as Lenora began to pass us some sandwiches,"now I know you know my name but I have yet to learn yours young one" Lenora said pointing to me.

I nodded finishing my bite of chicken sandwich,"my name is Zoe I would tell you who my parent is but I do not know yet" I said frown, Lenora simply laughed "of course young one you will not be claimed until you arrive to camp half-blood. But do not fret young one, you'll figure it out at some point" she said, full confidence in her eyes.

I nodded eating someone of the chicken sandwich,"this is really good" I said eating a whole mouth full "well , I sure hope so I've had years to prefect it as you people say now at days it would be a total blow if I didn't" she said giggling.

I smiled at Lenora's choice words considering she epicly failed to understand us teens,"you must be thirsty as well I'll hurry up and get you some water perhaps more sandwiches?" she asked turning toward Luna. Luna smiled nodding her head quickly, stuffing some sandwiches in her mouth.

Lenora plopped her self off the coach and returned toward the kitchen," so what her story exactly?" I asked.

Luna hungrily swallowed some sandwich,"her mother had an affair with Apollo. For years she thought she came from a well respected family that had more than enough money to spare, so did the father. Until a monster came after her, she was claimed of being a child of an affair and was disowned and kicked out by her once father. She went to the only place she could, camp half-blood. When she left she didn't understand what life truly meant any more, having no family to depend on it was hard to leave camp half-blood. So she started an Inn here not far from camp half-blood grounds, she married her husband ,Leo, but they never had children. Leo died about six years ago" Luna answered chewing the bits of the last sandwich.

I innerly sulked for the poor kind women,"here is some water my dears!" Lenora called walking in she said passing a big glass to use. I drank a little getting ride of the parch feeling that hung in my throat,"do you get any company" I asked Lenora, starring at the many unclean nooks and carnies in the building.

She nodded her head,"every now and than honey" she answered sadly "sometimes costumers stop by other times guest come by but it's nothing much you should concern yourself with dear" she said suddenly smiling again.

I began to trace the curves of the glass, due to the quit silence except for the accessional smacking of Luna eating. I traced the curve of my glass awkwardly when Suddenly the glass water turned a deep purple color, curious I stuck my finger into it and than my mouth to taste it.

My eyes went wide when I realized what substance this was, it was wine! Confused I began to trace the curve of the glass and watched as the purple drink once again returned to the clear substance.

I once again stuck a finger in my drink and than my mouth, it was once again water. Confusingly I looked up at Lenora causing her to cough and looked at the watch that rested on her hands "you should leave now dear its been nearly an hour and I don't want to distract you from your journey" she said trying to grab the sandwiches, smacking Luna as she tried to grab three more.

Luna pouted "now dear you can stuff your face after you get Zoe on camp ground" she said sweetly,"I like her already Luna" I said.

Luna only glared in response, getting up while grumbling. I grabbed my stuff and smiled at the sweet women,"would you mind if we visited sometimes?" I asked tilting my head "not at all sweetie! You are both welcome when ever" she answered grabbing my glass.

We were pushed out of the house by Lenora, who stated 'it is a dangerous thing to be out in these woods at night', it only made me wonder what was with 'these' woods.

* * *

><p>I realized that as I scaled the floor of the woods that I had underestimated the power of the woods.<p>

I had slipped twice,head butted into Luna nearly three times, and feel of a rock once. It was official, these woods sucked! "are we there yet?" I whined.

I was sick of being under this intense heat,"you asked me the same questions thirty seconds ago!" luna replied irritated.

I groaned and sighed,"what about now?" I asked "if you ask that again I'll make sure you head butt a tree" she said sharply.

I decided that it was in my best interest to shut up so I wouldn't get my face attached to a tree, hard. I followed Luna through the many trees and climbed up the thousands of rocks and hills.

I was gasping for air when Luna placed her hands on her hips " are we almost there?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded,"yes!" I cried getting on my feet and doing my happy dance in the middle of the forest. Luna looked at me as though I was crazy but suddenly decided to join me, giggling she tried to copy my moves.

Once I realized I was dancing in the middle of the forest I stopped, I realized just how stupid that was. I scratched my head,"thats just the heat doing weird things to me" I said "uh hu sure" she replied smirking before walking ahead of me.

We walked a little before Luna suddenly faced me and covered my eyes with her hands,"close your eyes this is going to be great" she replied as she told me what direction to move.

I suddenly heard the noise of child laughter and chatter, then Luna moved her hands. I slowly opened my eyes to a camp ground, not just any camp ground but Camp half-blood.

* * *

><p><span>Authors note: <span>yes! finally were at camp half-blood! Like I said the next chapter is more of an introduction for her at camp half-blood and who knows she may even have a little run in with Clarisse (I mean Percy is gone and she'll need someone to mess with). Besides that I just want to say thank you for all that stuck around! It really means a lot :) and I understand that the last few chapters have been less than interesting but I felt it was important that you understood her background some what first. Anyways I'll try to post as soon as possible, and thanks again for all that managed to stick around through these boring chapters!

-Athena


	6. 6 are you serious?

Authors note: Sorry I made a mistake that I didn't realize until now so I re-loaded it :P sorry about that!

* * *

><p>I gasped. I was finally at camp half-blood! I was finally here. Luna smiled and pushed me forward. I was simply mesmerized as children passed by chattering, some occasionally carrying armor. My eyes popped out of my sockets when a child passed by holding a large sword, no one else seemed to care. Luna rolled her eyes in response as she pulled me even more forward. I had decided that I had liked this place even though my last camp experience wasn't all that great.<p>

A light breeze pushed my hair and got caught in my eye lashes, I pushed them aside. Once it was all brushed away I had realized that Luna had dragged me to the beach, I mentally jumped for joy. Coming from California I had loved the beach! And had mentally checked it off as a major hang out spot; the sand was a light shade of brown. It was smooth and soft I realized as it wedged between my toes, most sand had shells and rocks pointing out but this one seemed clear of such things.

The water was beautiful! It was so clear! I had no idea if it was simply just this spot or the rest of it was the same. Suddenly I heard the noises of hooves so I turned. Standing before me was a centaur! I merely stood with my mouth wide open. Luna flicked me in the back of the head causing me to clasp my mouth quickly, he then stepped over. Luna smiled when she saw him "Chiron I found one" Luna said proudly. He nodded and stuck out his hand, "I'm the activity director here" he said looking at me with wise eyes.

I shook it "you're a centaur!" was the only thing I could responded with. I mentally kicked myself for saying something so stupid; he chuckled lightly though in response "yes I am a centaur". I began to blush a hundred shades of pink, "should I set her up in the Hermes cabin" Luna asked him raising an eyebrow. He nodded, "I would think that's the best thing to do Luna" he said with an approving gaze. Luna smiled "thanks Chiron see you later!" she called dragging me in the other direction.

I sighed happy that I wouldn't say anything else well just plain stupid. Luna let go of my hand and I began to fallow her in step, still looking aimlessly around. I was so amazed by the building that I didn't pay attention to where I was stepping, when suddenly I ran into something hard. I fell down and groaned in pain, there was a strong hiss as I began to rub the part of the head I had fallen on. I got up to come face to face with a very angry red head girl, "well, look at that do we have a new camper here?" she asked with a sneer.

I nodded "yes, I'm Zoe sorry about running into you" I said sticking out my hand, she stuck her nose up and crossed her arms.I looked at Luna and put my hand down while raising an eyebrow extremely confused, "trust me girly you'll be even more regretful later" she answered looking at me with dark eyes.

I stepped back "what the hell?" I whispered to Luna "hey you're the one who picked a fight with a crazy person! Not just any crazy person by the way that's Clarisse and it looks like she's about to kick your ass so see you later" she whispered back trying to step away coyly.

Clarisse smiled evilly, "I thought you were suppose to keep me safe" I answered looking around for an escape from this she demon "yes, my job was to get you here safe and make sure you don't die from monster first, which I did. But trust me although she may look like a monster she's just A) Crazy or B) has anger issues" she replied.

I turned back to Clarisse unsure "well, prissy isn't here and I'm bored" she said giving me a death look, I fled. I had no idea where I was going but I was running. I turned around to see that Clarisse was trailing behind me with Luna not that far behind her. I clenched my teeth as Luna stopped running trying to catch her breath. I turned my head once again forward trying to make my way through a mob of people. I could hear Clarisse huffing as she trailed behind me, I squealed when I noticed she was catching up.

While trying to make a super jump over a giant rock I had made an outstanding head first face plant in the ground, hurting my head again. I jumped up and just started running while trying to wipe the mud out of my face. I could hear Clarisse sucking in some air and spiriting faster toward me. I ran faster in response trying to get away from this female elephant without getting myself killed, which seemed unlikely.

Clarisse was now sticking out her hands trying to grab me, that included by my hair. I screamed trying to run faster from her. She managed to ring around her tough hands around my wrist now, smirking. I tried moving it but found it quit hard, "now repeat what I say 'I will never run into the amazing and better looking Claris-'" I cut her off before she could finish the sentence. I bite her hand with as much force I could and unlatched my hand from this insane teen.

I turned around rubbing my swollen red arm, Clarisse growling dangerously. I ran paying no mind to Clarisse or her pain. Moving my arms back and forth, feet doing the same, I began to enter an area with more people. I sighed thankfully and stopped catching my breath. I felt some tape my shoulder, I screeched. I turned around to find Luna breathless and wearing deep rosy checks, "so did you lose Clarisse?" she asked looking around for that mob of red hair.

I moved my head from side to side, "I guess, how did you get here so fast?" I asked confused. She laughed lightly, "I went around the other way I had decided I would find you sooner or later" she answered stuffing her hands into her pants pockets. I wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead, "please don't tell me everyone is like that here" I said breathing regularly again.

She thought about it for a moment, "No, not really it's pretty much just Clarisse and her house. She's the daughter of war, Ares, so her anger issues are pretty normal" she answered.

I looked at Luna raising an eyebrow, "sure you're not his daughter to?" I asked she twitched. I laughed, "and be somewhat related to that she demon? Are you trying to kill me? Besides have you looked at my feet I think I'm okay" she answered looking at her goat feet.

I nodded with a large smile stretched on my face, until I heard it. Clarisse came stopping in with clenched hands and teeth. I bolted pushing people, she ran faster. Luna starred shocked as she watched the whole ordeal going down; campers were left starring as well. A boy and girl around the same age came running up, both holding soft brown eyes. They must have been twins to look so much alike, the girl had messy light, nearly blonde, hair. Her face was round holding rosy cheeks and flat lips.

Her narrow nose was held high as she tried to grab Clarisse, she couldn't stop her. Clarisse pushed the thin body away, causing her 'camp half-blood' shirt to woosh! As she fell to the ground; her brother growled. You could see the look of hatred appear on his narrow face and full lips. His cheeks weren't nearly as large or rosy but their skins both glowed of a dark tan color. His body was also lean and muscular, another difference from the guessing sister.

He held the same messy light, almost blonde, hair though. His was cut sort of medium length for a normal boy; a light hair cut was needed. None the less his hair was let loose and wild, he was still a looker though. With brown eyes confident he latched his hand onto Clarisse trying to talk some sense into the girl; she pushed him to the ground though causing his 'camp half-blood' shirt to woosh! As it hit the ground as well; I kept running until I was left and backed up into a climbing wall, I cursed.

Cursing I saw no escape except climbing up the climbing wall. I grunted and pulled my arms and legs up trying to climb up it, Clarisse began to climb up as well. I kept looking between Clarisse and the top of the climbing wall, she was catching up. I tried to pull myself up faster but Ws never really good with upper arm strength, besides what would I do when I got back up? My choice here was get beat up now or a couple of minutes later.

'Man was I lucky' I thought sarcastically. Clarisse tried to grab my leg, I pushed her arms away. Chiding my teeth I called, "Luna do something!" I cried pleadingly, Luna snapped out of her daze and ran toward the climbing wall. Luna looked stressed and randomly pushed a button or well, I guess it was random to me but not so much her. Liquid began to pour out of the top of the climbing wall causing me to snap one of my hands off the climbing wall so I wouldn't touch it.

Clarisse didn't look too pleased by the turn of events either because she let out a small yelp, she was surprised. She looked stopped and looked at the oozing liquid for a couple of second before continuing her climb up the wall. Red liquid began to fill the climbing wall, keeping me stuck in my current position. I looked at it longer realizing it was Lava! I felt some of the liquid touch my arm causing my eyes to widen in shock, "Luna what did you do?" I demanded.

Luna looked unsure, "well it makes it harder for Clarisse to reach you" she answered back so sure of herself "yeah! And me hard to stay ON!" I answered back. My grip began to loosen on the climbing wall pieces and before I knew it I had fallen down. I fell so hard it knocked the breath out of me; it was then that I realize I had fallen on top of Clarisse. I would have helped the girl but my world suddenly went dizzy causing me to black out completely. My last thought was, 'damn you Luna!' and then nothing, me and Clarisse were both knocked out cold.

I woke up again with someone dappling a wet rag on my forehead. I looked around and realized that it was likely around 7:30 or 8, still dark but not to dark. I shot up but that girl with brown eyes forced me to settle me back down. She won and I settled back down into the bed. I turned my head to see Luna holding a sorry look, "sorry about that Zoe I didn't mean to make thing worst" she answered leaning from side to side.

Suddenly the boy with brown eyes came walking in, "did she finally wake up?" he asked looking at the girl. She nodded causing him to jump up and stick a hand out, "I'm Daniel" he answered. The girl with brown eyes sighed as he poked me in the arm, "leave her alone Daniel your scaring her" she said shaking her head disapprovingly.

I nodded stepping back about a couple of meters, "now is that good enough for you Emmy" he asked as if talking to a baby. She growled lightly and looked about ready to jump him but she thought better of it and turned back to me, "that's my twin Daniel, sadly, and I'm EmmaRose although I liked to be called Emma" she said nicely.

I nodded 'that's why they look so much alike' I thought. Daniel suddenly walked over to Emma again and began to poke her in the arm until she gritted her teeth at him, "you know it's easier to bitch slap you then it is to frown at you" she answered. Before I knew it Emma turned back to her nice self giving us loving grins, "anyways I hope we get to know each other later I'm going to take Daniel back I think he's disturbing some of the patients" she said while Daniel was drawing on Clarisse's head, who was still knocked out cold "Anyways get better soon" she said trying to get her brother away from a knocked out Calrisse before he did more damage.

I chuckled lightly when I saw Daniel had wrote, 'strawberry head' and "mental patient here" and a big arrow sign on her head.

Luna was laughing now thinking the whole thing was quiet funny, she was later asked to leave (I'm just being nice here she was kicked out) for disturbing the patients and refusal to leave. She left grumpily causing some people that were injured or dizzy to say, "shut up!" and " go scream down a cliff!" as she left through the door. I chuckled lightly, they said I would be okay to leave by tomorrow. I was extremely pleased by this and decided that with a yawn I would go to sleep early tonight. I snuggled closely with the covers, closing my eyes I drifted off.

888888888888888888888DREAM&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ I heard a childish chuckled as someone twirled me around laughing. It was rather dark but I could make a couple of features. He looked younger than me, not more than a year or so. He had what had seemed dark silky hair and olive skin. He held a childish glint in his eyes mixed with adoration and lovingness. _

_My hair wiped in the air as it was swept by the somewhat cold air, I could not only hear the birds, smell sea water, but taste the salt as it wiped my hair. I had no idea who this was but he caused my heart to jump and I found myself laughing and holding on to him anyway, I smiled as he put me down and kissed me on the cheek. _

_I flushed bright red in response. Suddenly though the ground started to shake and that childish glint was changed with hatred and anger. I stepped back as the ground started to separate and yelped as the ground beneath me cracked._

_ Before I knew it I had fallen into the growing crack, hanging on to one of the ledges of the cracked ground with one hand. I tried to pull myself up but my grip had only lessened. The boy who stood before me still held love in his eyes but it also held the anger and he seemed confused whether or not he should help me. I was about to let go when-_

_END DREAM_

I had woken up shocked. Once I was calmed and realized I was not in fact about to die, I thought of the boy. He swarmed into my mind but never once had I remembered any boy at camp looking like him. I shook my head confused and decided that it was in fact nothing and it was best to just try to go to sleep again.

But I had no idea at the time how accurate or realistic that dream or boy was, I would soon figure out that he was not only alive, or real for the matter, but soon we would cross paths.


	7. 7 his name is Nico

**_ Authors note:_** Nico will be hold a rather childish personality at first since this takes part during the 'Titans curse' when Percy and Thalia bring him to camp half-blood. I was reading over it and realized that Nico was in fact childish at first. I honestly think that when Bianca left though and Nico was left at camp half-blood he must have evolved some why other another, considering this is really the first time he's on his own without his sister. So you'll be sing some of that evolving from Nico as a character in later chapters. Though he wont really snap until the end when Bianca doesn't come back, which is easily understandable. Also in the first chapters I really wanted to capture real childish and innocent love from Nico,which I think you can kind of find in here towards the end. Of course there will be kissing and romance but I really think that will come with him as he evolves as a character so don't be expecting full blown kissing in the next three chapters or anything like that. I'm also sorry that this got posted later than I wanted to( I was delayed) but here it is anyways true to my words,anyways enjoy! R&R!

* * *

><p>It's been a two months since my last run in with Clarisse. Somehow she managed to get assigned with some quest from Chiron I wonder if she threatened the poor Centaur to get the quest but Chiron would have easily won if so. My stay at the Hermes cabin was rather enjoyable, though I yearned for my parent god or goddess to claim me. Luna also had this schedule thing where she would try to wake me up before the crack of dawn; she rarely failed much to my dismay.<p>

I tried to contact my parents but with no phones or wireless in the area I couldn't come up with any ideas, also no one was very supportive of me contacting my parents with the risk of exposing myself as a demigod. It would be stupid to say I didn't feel guilty about the whole thing but my mind certainly wasn't filled with thoughts of them either. No, instead they were filled with the thoughts of that little boy; I dreamed of him often.

I explained it to my friends once but everyone brushed it off and Emma joked it was a dream sent by Aphrodite. Of course that day I was left blushing while all my friends were laughing at me. It turns out that Daniel and Emma were children of Hephaestus and true to legend they did have the ability to create some of the most amazing necklaces, fighting tools, and trinkets. They seemed to hold their abilities with honor and were proud of their parentage regardless of their father, who was marked "lame" or " hideous".

In fact I agreed with them I had read about the story of Hephaestus, regardless of how much was true or not, I still don't think he was treated fairly by his mother or the other gods. If legend was true he was one of the nicer gods and, personally, he was one of the best so it was easy to see why he was one of my favorites even before all of this began. I heard rumors about the god who was in charge of camp, Dionysus, and how mean he was. I thanked Zeus that I hadn't had any confrontations yet with him.

Dionysius, although not the worst god, was not on my top three if you know what I mean. He was the god of wine and had quite a reputation in Greek mythology to be quite the party animal and that seemed to be the opposite of me. I could think of a thousand things that would be better than to drink all day and party all night but I'm guessing that Dionysus couldn't think of a thousand things to do better. Yes, I did see him in camp grumpily stomping around and miss saying children names on purpose, glaring at every demigod in eye sight.

With all of this in mind it explains why I don't just walk up to him and say, "hey! I'm Zoe!" Also I don't exactly want to be marked as the 'trouble maker', which I'm sure I would be. Because lets be real; what idiot would just walk up to the boss of the camp and introduce yourself? Your basically asking for trouble if you do that, Because the best way to stay out of trouble is to stay invisible especially by the person who owns the place, which is Dionysus.

I had heard stories about a camper named Percy Jackson, a son of the big three, and how he had to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. What had amazed me more is that it was a rather current event and not a hundreds year old story. Apparently Percy Jackson would come back at some point so I was looking forward to meeting the guy or at least seeing him around camp.

Luna stayed her rather sarcastic self and enjoyed to mess with me it seemed the longer we knew each other the more comfortable she became about messing with me. I still have yet to figure out if I should be happy or extremely ticked; though now that Luna just ripped off my covers and began hitting me with a pillow to wake me up, I'm leaning on extremely ticked. I tried to rip the pillow away from her grasps but was unsuccessful.

Maybe if my eyes were actually open I might have been able to grab it but I was still half asleep and I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I lazily opened my eyes to be met with another hit from the pillow, I shot up. I was shocked and that woke me up immediately though I was displeased by this when Luna crossed her arms in happily and held her head high, I clenched my teeth. I swear smoke was coming out of my ears but Luna only threw my cloths at me, smiling, and walked out.

I decided to lay in my bed for a little while, I had that same dream again. It was that boy and we were laughing and smiling and suddenly I was holding for dear life. I sighed and began to put on my jeans and light blue shirt with the wavy cut end; I brushed my hair and put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I seethed with jealously when I saw some campers still sleeping soundlessly in the Hermes girls part of the cabin. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, walking quietly towards the girl's bathroom to brush my teeth.

I shivered walking out the door as the breeze hit me; I ran back inside to grab a light jacket before scurrying out the door. I wished I had more appropriate shoes as I began walking outside; light snowflakes were falling outside and sooner than later I would be walking in snow wearing sandals or flats. I shivered due to the cold and the idea of walking in the snow wearing my shoe's, I would have packed more if I had thought it through. I brushed my teeth, which was rather hard considering my mouth kept chattering.

I than moved some of my hair behind my ear and rinsed my mouth as if it was mouth wash, though I knew it didn't really do anything. Slipping my toothbrush and toothpaste into the plastic bag I began to walk outside; it seemed to only become colder as the snow began to stick onto the grounds of camp half-blood. I was pretty grumpy for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Later that day I heard children cheering as the snow began to stick on the ground even if it was just a filled the campus as campers happily watched the snowflakes hit campus ground.I rubbed my arm when it grew cold hoping I could at least make it a little warmer. I frowned when only a few seconds later my arm grew cold again and saw no point in trying to make it warm again so I just walked along trying to find any sign of Luna, Emma, or Daniel.<p>

Though I didn't have to look far because I heard a screaming noise behind me and with no surprise I jumped in a defensive position, it was Daniel. He was laughing now as I raised an eyebrow, "where's Emma?" I asked knowing that the twins were not seen together.

He smiled "working in the arts and craft area I kind of lost interest after a while though so I said I'll meet her at dinner time" he answered fallowing me around.

I nodded, "have you seen Luna?" I asked looking around the snowy grounds. He nodded "saw her after she ran out of your cabin after that no idea" he answered giving me a crazy smile.

His smile suddenly winded as he received an idea, "let's practice some of our fighting" he suggested brightly. I scanned the idea over in my head and agreed, though Daniel was going to win, we began to make our way towards the armory.

He walked in a confident stride towards it and I fallowed rolling my eyes at how full of himself he was. I decided to stop fallowing and made my way up next to him, "you know I heard that Percy was coming soon" Daniel said out of nowhere.

I looked at him with pure curiosity, "and where did you hear this?" I asked not believing him "oh, it's just a rumor going around I have no idea whether it's true or not myself" he answered shrugging his shoulders. I nodded as he walked into the armory; Daniel passed me some armor and a sword inside.

It took Daniel about six minutes to put on his armor although with me it took twenty-one minutes. I haven't really practiced sword fighting much, which means less time practicing to put on armor. Daniel thought it was quite funny and didn't even tried hide it as he let giggles slip by the dozens and even bursted out laughing on some occasions.

I could then understand than why Emma threatened to bitch slap him the other day though I held it in. Once I got my armor on and Daniel stopped laughing I stomped off ahead of him, he thought that was funny as well and let another chuckle slip.

I turned around sharply giving him a glare and he clenched his lips together and shaking his head making a hand movement for me to continue, all the while trying not to laugh his head off. I continued to stomp off hearing a few of Daniels giggles pass his clenched lips, I ignored them this time.

* * *

><p>I fell on my butt again as Daniel put the sword up to my neck, I surrendered in defeat. His eyes were gleaming now in pride, he had managed to kick my ass three times in a row. I snorted as Daniel removed the sword off of my neck and held it in the air as his obvious mark of power, he ignored it though.<p>

He helped me up and I wiped the grass off of my pants. Me and Daniel called it a day and decided to head out and try to find Luna or do something else to waste time; we were going to be few minutes early but it didn't matter. There still seemed to be light around but it was slightly dark enough that the lights around the houses shimmered just a bit.

We passed the big house on our way and I was greeted by a call of my name by Chiron from the door of the big house, Daniel looked at me surprised and I told him to go on ahead. He agreed and walked on ahead, stepping toward Chiron I looked at him confused and walked into the big house.

I jumped and my eyes went wide, I was pretty sure the boy in that room was the one from my dream. They looked so much alike in fact now that I looked closer I was sure it was him! He wore a childish smile though but his eyes held no adoration, yet.

I realized that my mouth was open and shut it quickly swallowing nervously I also realized who was in the room. Percy Jackson was standing in the room and looked at me with his green eyes matched the exact description that campers gave! Chiron coughed getting me out of my daze. I blinked and turned to Chiron, "Zoe you're rather new why don't you show Nico around here" he said pointing to the boy with silky black hair "and show him the orientation film while you're at it" he said.

I nodded, "orientation film? Is it rated G or PG cause Bianca is kinda strict-" I decided to cut him off because he was mostly rambling on "I think its PG-13" I answered. "Cool!" he cried making his way to my side in an instant Chiron simply nodded and I left the big house.

Nico was VERY energetic, "so what's your name?" he asked "I'm Zoe" I answered; I looked at in his hands "what's that?" I asked pointing to some cards. His smile grew larger "oh! It's a card game! I have every figurine except Hades" he then went on to explain the rules. When it finally came time to watching the orientation video Nico's eyes grew with excitement, I wasn't all that excited because I had watched it before and because I hadn't enjoyed watching it last time.

It mostly talked about monsters and the basic rules of all demigods to say the lest Nico had loved it and went on to ask about camp half-blood.

* * *

><p>Me and him where currently just walking around while I tried to point at everything that would be of an important to him "So do we do sword fighting? I saw some people holding swords around here" he asked brightly, "yes but only if you can manage to get the armor on in which case I guess I won't be doing too much sword fighting" I answered to Nico.<p>

I turned to him smiling although that smile soon faded slightly, when I looked at him I could only think of that terrible face he wore in my dream that held only hatred and misery. It must have been a dramatic event to alter his character so much because the Nico who stood before me now held quite a childish reached out for my hand causing me to gasp slightly, "Are you okay Zoe?" he asked concerned; I nodded "yeah, it's nothing" I answered giving him a giant smile. He returned it with childish glint in his eyes, "good" he answered before running off ahead of me and leaving a blushing Zoe behind.

I continued on trying to catch up to Nico but that boy was fast! He laughed though and thought it was quiet funny when I couldn't catch up to him. I hadn't caught up with him until he decided to start walking again. I was now panting while Nico just gave me that goofy 'I'm sorry' grin; I nodded and decided to sit down in one of the steps of the buildings. I got up and re-tied my ponytail when I realized it was becoming loose and turned toward Nico.

He was looking at me curiously "so, Nico how did Percy find you?" I asked him with guanine curiosity. He wore a sad smile I suddenly regretted ever asking a question like that, I bit my lip nervously. He thought about it for a moment, "Well me and Bianca, my sister, we were brought to a school by these strangers.I don't know who they were so don't ask me, We were at a school dance when a monster attacked us and well Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth saved us" I nodded to let him know I was listening "and they brought us here" he finished shrugging his shoulder.

I thought it over, "why didn't your mother bring you?" I asked and mentally smashed my own skull in when Nico looked down, "I'm not sure if we have one don't remember much about our mother for some reason anyway" he answered sadly. I nodded and sat back down next to him, "I don't know anything about my real parents either" I said trying to make him feel better.

He smiled slightly "really?" he asked "yeah I was left on my adopted parents doorstep and no god or goddess has claimed me yet so I'm in the dark, just like you, for the moment" I answered smiling hoping that I soothed him somehow. It seemed to work because he wore that same goofy grin again, "does that mean will be in the same cabin until you know we're claimed?" he asked as the breeze whisked his dark hair.

I nodded "yeah the Hermes cabin but don't worry the Hermes cabin is pretty fun and I managed to live there so far" I answered truthfully. I would have talked to Nico longer if a voice hadn't disrupted me, "Nico!" a female voice called. A girl came running up wearing the same features as Nico "Nico I was looking all over the place for you!" she called like panicking mother "I'm fine Bianca! Zoe was just showing we around" he said lazily.

Obviously Bianca had played the panicking mother numerous times because Nico didn't seem to think much of it "Come on Nico I need to talk to you" she answered tapping her feet on the ground. She then turned to me, "oh and thanks Zoe for keeping an eye on him" she said smiling, she seemed to be about fifteen but it could be just the way she was tapping her foot on the ground made her look older. Nico got up and turned to me, "thanks Zoe I'll see you later" he said while waving and turning toward Bianca.

I waved and cracked a smile as I heard, "and there's sword fighting! And a monster isn't that awesome Bianca? Oh, and I explained my card game to her!" I'm pretty sure Nico went on but his voice faded too much to hear now. I got up and turned the opposite way quickly but I managed to hit someone in the process of it. I got pushed to the ground again landing strait on my butt, "ouch" I hissed "I'm sorry about hitting you, I wasn't paying attention!" I exclaimed once I got over my personal pains.

I looked up to see who I hit and found,to my displeasure, Dionysus. He peering at me as if he was about to scream at me but his face suddenly turned white. He looked like he had seen a ghost, which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him. He stepped back a little but stopped deciding to hold his ground, "who are you?" he barked in a demanding voice. I gulped, "I'm Zoe sir" I answered sticking my hand out trying to make the situation better, it didn't work.

He gave me a startled look but it didn't last long and he changed back to his normal hard face, "well watch were your going next time Joey!" he answered before stomping off, as normal. I could only think while I sat on my butt 'He did not just call me Joey!' I thought angrily. I decided to get back up though and find Luna since it was nearly Dinner time.


End file.
